


I Fought the Law (and the law won)

by Icantswim



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Not Famous, Angst, Bottom!Harry, Chapter titles are titles of songs by the Big Four of Thrash, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gangs, Guards, Harry is small, Jail, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis is a gang leader, Louis is bigger, M/M, Prison, Protective Louis, Smut, The rest of 1D and 5sos are his gang, Tommo - Freeform, cellmates, cells, just in case you were wondering, one direction - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Harry was always a good kid, but when he gets mixed with the wrong crowd his life starts spiraling out of control. His friends bail on him and the cops raid his apartment and finds several that are deemed illegal. Harry’s small and an easy target when he arrives at Doncaster Correctional Center. He think he’s doomed until his cell mate and gang leader Tommo comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. St. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few years back I wrote this story and posted it for a different fandom. I decided to make some adjustments and write it for this one instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "F*** it all and f***in' no regrets  
> I hit the lights on these dark sets  
> I need a voice to let myself  
> To let myself go free  
> F*** it all and f***in' no regrets  
> I hit the lights on these dark sets  
> Medallion noose, I hang myself  
> Saint Anger 'round my neck" 
> 
> -St. Anger (Metallica)

They took his keys. They took his phone. They took his clothes. They took his humanity. Or at least that's how Harry felt. The guards searched him for anything he might've tried to sneak in the prison. They looked everywhere, and they searched thoroughly. Harry had never felt so exposed but he didn't let it show. After they checked him everywhere, they handed him an orange shirt with matching orange pants as well as a pair of boots.

"You can buy a toothbrush, soap, and other toiletries at the commissary" One of the prison officers tells him as he begins to dress. "But, until someone sends you some money you won't be able to buy anything, so I suggest you be friendly with the other inmates and they might consider sharing" another guard says from across the room.

Harry was told to follow one of the prison officers. As he walks with a guard, the guard lists some of the rules and the penalties if they're broken. They walk up a set of stairs and down the walkway and stop at cell B47. The cell isn’t exactly what Harry had pictured it to be. No bars in the doorway, the inside isn’t dark and gloomy. The window does have bars on it but he was okay with that. The view wasn’t the best, but he supposed it shouldn’t be. This is prison, not a resort.

Harry is greeted by several pieces of lined paper that are hung up on the walls. He attempts to read what’s on one of the papers, but it gets taken down . "I told him he couldn't hang his poetry or whatever on this side of the cell." the guard says as he takes the rest of the writings down "But, he usually doesn't listen" 

Harry isn’t sure how to respond, so he just gives the guard a small, polite smile. 

"Well, the rest of the inmates are finishing up work right now and then it’s dinner time. So you should get settled and head to the cafeteria. It’s not too hard to find, just follow the signs and you should find it." The guard tells as he begins walking out the door.

Before he walks out, Harry finally speaks " Thanks," he pauses as he leans to see the name on the guards badge " Officer Winklesworth " 

Harry tries his hardest not to giggle at the silly name. Seriously, Winklesworth? 

"Uh, you’re welcome," Officer Winklesworth says and he walks away.

Harry takes a minute to gather himself before he makes his way to the cafeteria. Just as Winklesworth had said, it was fairly easy to find. The oddly colorful arrows with the word ‘cafeteria’ scrawled below it, were fairly helpful. The large room is empty except for the prisoners working in the kitchen and the prison guard standing watch. Harry figures he should beat the rush and walks towards the food line. He grabs a plastic tray and begins walking down the line. He stops at the first cook to get a scoopful of whatever it was that they are serving (which looks like wet dog food). He keeps walking down the line and gets a helping of steamed broccoli and some other yellowish brown food that he isn’t quite sure of. He picks up some sort of sponge cake at the end of the line and sits at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. As he starts to eat, he tries not to spit out the food. He knew it wasn't a good idea to piss off any of the cooks, so he pretended that he enjoys or at least tolerates the mush.

A few minutes pass by before Harry could hear the footsteps of several inmates rapidly approaching from the hallway. Hollering and laughter comes bellowing in from behind the doors. Then the prisoners start pooling in. Some rush to the food line while others begin taking seats at different tables. Harry felt like he’s in high school all over again. It seems like everyone has a clique or a posse. But unlike high school, Harry’s alone.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here boys." Harry can hear the deep voice of a man say right behind his ear. "Looks like we got some fresh meat sitting at our table." The same voice growls.

Harry turns around and sees a man standing behind him. The man has ugly tattoos up and down his arms and scars covering his face. His grubby face has more hair on it then his balding head. The man looks Harry straight in the eye.

"You boys know what we do with fresh meat that sits at our table?" the man asks his friends as he grabs at Harry’s throat, picking him up from his seat. Harry’s eyes begin to water and he can tell his face is starting to redden from the lack of oxygen.

He tries to choke out an apology but the hand around his neck prevents the words from getting any further than his throat. Harry’s vision starts to blur, and his ears are ringing. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer. That is until he hears someone else's voice 

"Put ‘im down Stretch" An annoyed voice comes from somewhere that Harry can’t see.

"What are you gonna do about it Tommo?" Stretch, challenged

"We both know very well what I’m capable of, so don’t test me" Tommo counters.

Harry is then suddenly released and drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes.As he gasps for air he can see Stretch charging Tommo. Stretch tries to tackle the other man, but Tommo gracefully sidesteps Stretch’s tackle. Stretch hurdles into a stack of chairs. The chairs clatter on top of him. Everyone’s head snaps to look over to where the commotion was coming from. The guards begin to call in for backup, as someone climbs on top of Stretch and starts smashing in his face. The other guards quickly come and separate them. Both of the prisoners are hauled away and people started to eat again as if nothing had happened. Harry still sits on the floor, just trying to breathe again.

Harry’s pretty surprised that Stretch’s posse doesn’t try to mess with him, but is utterly shocked when someone's hand outstretches in front of his face. He hesitates so the owner of the hand grabs his hand and hoists him up. Harry inspects the man in front of him, and he can't say he isn’t impressed. The man is an inch or so taller than Harry is, but the way he holds himself makes him seem bigger than everyone else in the room. He has muscles, Harry was sure of that. His light brown hair lays messily across his forehead, nearly covering his piercing blue eyes. His tan arms are littered with tattoos. Although they look similar to the one Stretch had on his own arms, Harry thought this man makes them look like artwork. His fingers itch to trace them.

“You alright there, love?” The man asks, but before Harry has the time to answer, one of the guards grabs the man by the scruff of his collar and walks him out the door.

  
  


Harry stands gaping like a fish in the middle of the room. He isn’t sure how long he stands there before a hand clasps his shoulder and turns him around. Harry jumps, expecting it to be one of Stretch’s friends to finish him off.

“Easy,” A friendly looking blonde raises his hands in surrender, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

Harry relaxes and the blonde lad gives him a friendly smile in return. 

“You’re new, aren’t ya?” The man asks, his Irish accent seeping through.

“Y-yeah,” Harry mutters, “ ‘m Harry”

“I’m Niall!.” The blonde grasps Harry’s hand and gives it a firm shake, “good to meet ya.”

“You too.” Harry sheepishly looks down at his shoes. 

“Come sit with us, yeah?” Niall asks a beat of silence.

“Okay.” Harry follows Niall over to a full table of inmates. 

To Harry’s surprise, none of them look overly intimidating, but he knew looks could be deceiving. 

  
  


"You sit here, lad." Niall says as he steals an empty chair from another table and slides it text to his own. 

"Thanks." Harry mumbles, looking down at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Were ya raised in a barn? Use your manner guys. " Niall rolls his eyes as everyone continues to eat as if nothing happened.

" Fine, I guess I'll go first,” Niall says. "The name’s Niall, you already know that. I've been in here for about three years for theft and with good behavior I'll be outta here in 19 months" Nialls says before picking at his dinner.

"Your turn" Niall tells the man next to him.

"Well, uh I’m Liam. I'm in here thanks to this asshole” Liam points to Niall . "I shoulda told you no" 

Niall snorts, "You know you love me."

“Barely.” Liam mutters under his breath.

"I guess I'll go then." The man sitting next to Liam says. "I'm Zayn. I did a lot of shit and I don’t really feel like listing it all." 

The rest of the table introduces themselves. There was Callum, who’s in for gang violence. Along with Luke and Ashton, a couple who reminds Harry of a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. 

Finally, it’s Harry’s turn. He clears his throat before he begins to speak. "My name’s Harry, I've been here for a total of,” He pauses to look at the clock hanging on the wall, “34 minutes, with about 15 months left". 

“That ain’t too long.” Niall adds cheerfully.

"Oh and I almost forgot, two other guys usually sit here. There’s Mikey, he’s the one who went ape-shit on Stretch.” Niall explains, “and our leader, Tommo.” 

“Your leader?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, you know gangs.” Niall says with a chipper voice that shouldn’t belong to someone who was in a gang.

  
  
  


Niall starts explaining to Harry about different things that go on around the prison. Who can be trusted and who can't. As well as the basic rules of sitting with them. The prison is made up of three big gangs. There's the Cobra’s, the nastiest, who think everyone is under them. Stretch is the leader, at least in prison. Then there’s the Garcia Cartel, a gang that typically doesn’t bother anyone unless they get strict orders from their boss outside. Niall explains that him and the rest of the guys sitting at the table were the Tomlinson Crime Family. None of them were actually related, but everyone saw one another as family. Tomlinson is Tommo’s last name and he and Niall are the ones who started the group years ago. 

Niall explains that the highest ranks of the gang were sitting in front of him. When Tommo got arrested on bogus tax fraud charges, the rest of them got themselves thrown into prison as well to protect him. Niall tells Harry that Tommo was pissed that his best men were in this cage with him instead of running the business. Niall says that him and the others didn’t really care about the business, and that protecting Tommo was the only thing that they truly cared about. 

  
  


When dinner ends, Harry follows the crowd and overhears Niall and Liam talk about the movie that is supposedly going to be shown tonight, and Liam invites Harry to sit with them. Harry stops at his cell and the Tomlinson Crime Family continue on to their own cells further down. Harry sighs and plops down on his bed which squeaks under his weight. 

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Harry hadn’t noticed the other personing sitting on the opposite side of the cell. 

Harry startles when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts him from his thoughts. Harry looks over and finds the man from before sitting on the bed across from his own. Tommo, Harry assumes. 

Tommo holds an old tattered copy of  _ The Great Gatsby  _ and peers over at Harry. The two lock eyes, and Harry unconsciously bites his lower lip. He sees the magnificent blue eyes follow his movements and slightly dilate. 

  
  


The moment is interrupted by a familiar Irish voice. 

“Can you come out of time-out now?” Niall asks.

"Yeah.” Tommo says, sounding breathy, as he still stares intently at Harry’s lips.

Niall looks over at where Tommo is staring. Niall notices Harry sitting on his bed, looking flustered and he uses all that he has to suppress his laughter. "Oh hey Harry. You Louis’s new roommate?”

Tommo’s name is Louis, Harry realizes. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man. 

Harry doesn’t trust his voice, so he merely nods his head in conformation. 

“Cool.” Niall replies awkwardly. 

"The movie’s about to start so we better head down." Niall breaks the silence. 

Harry follows Niall and Tommo to the recreational room where the others are already sitting in a row towards the middle of the room. 

“Welcome back Tommo.” Ashton smirks from the end of the row.

“Thanks dickhead.” Tommo teases as he takes his seat.

  
  
  


Harry, honest to God, couldn't concentrate on the movie if his life depended on it. About 10 minutes into the movie, Tommo’s arm stretches and rests on the back of Harry’s chair. He can feel his cheeks getting pink and the room seems to have gotten about 20 degrees hotter. He kept bouncing his leg up and down. He couldn't sit still. He looked over at Tommo who was engrossed in the movie, completely oblivious to Harry’s current dilemma.

Harry really couldn't sit still any longer, feeling like he is about to explode. He springs from his seat, runs to the back of the movie room, and out the door. He didn't know where he was going, and the nearest place he saw was the community bathroom.

He stumbles to the sink and turns on the faucet. After splashing cool water on his face, he dares to look at his reflection in the mirror. His curls were now soaked but at least the pink tint on his cheeks was fading. He grips the edge of the sink as he glares at himself in the mirror. "Get it together, stop acting like a teenage girl." 

He’s splashing water on his face a second time when he hears footsteps approaching the bathroom. Harry goes to grab a towel to dry off his face, but realizes he didn't have one so he used the bottom of his shirt instead. He brings the bottom of the orange shirt to his forehead and pats it dry, exposing everything between his chest and his waist.

"So that's what you've been doing in here” Harry looks up to see Stretch standing there, gazing at him hungirly. Stretch licks his lips as if he were a lion ready to pounce on a gazelle.

Harry begins to back away slowly. He really doesn’t want a repeat of dinner.

"No need to be afraid, sugar, I'm here to take care of you." Stretch says as he slowly follows Harry.

Harry walks backwards until he hits the bathroom wall. Stretch comes closer and closer until he’s only a few inches away. He rests his right hand next to Harry's head on the wall while the other hand rests on Harry’s cheek. Harry shudders as the man’s greasy hands caress his cheek. He tries to squirm out of Stretch’s grip, but he isn’t strong enough.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stretch asks as Harry tries to fight his way out of the other man's grasp once more. 

Harry feels like he wants to cry, his breaths were sharp and ragged and Stretch could tell. "Ssh Ssh.... it’s alright." He attempts to coo but it just sounds harsh in Harry’s ear. 

Stretch moves his hand to caress Harry's lips with his thumb. Harry thinks he’s going to be sick, with the dirty hand thumbing at his lips.

Harry can hear footsteps approaching the bathroom. He prays to all things holy that it was someone from the Tomlinson Crime Family and maybe they wouldn't mind lending him a hand. Never has his prayers been answered so thoroughly.

Stretch must've not have heard anyone walk in, because he doesn’t move a muscle. Louis comes walking in expecting to find Harry alone. 

"You good Harry? You sorta ran out in the middle of the movie. I just wanted to...." Louis's sentence is cut short when he sees Harry pinned up against the wall looking like he had just witnessed a murder.

Stretch turns around quickly and stands in front of Harry, as if Louis was the one who Harry needed to be protected from. "Fuck off Tommo, we're in the middle of something" Stretch snaps. "Weren't we baby?" Stretch asks Harry in a sickenly sweet tone.

Tommo looks at Harry, his blue eyes begging Harry to deny the statement. Harry begins to cry as he mouths a silent no, before a heart-breaking sob escapes his mouth.

"I think you better go, and leave Harry alone." Tommo barks in a rough voice that bleeds with an unspoken threat that would've sounded harsh to anyone else, but to Harry, it sounds like sweet salvation.

"I said we're busy, aren't we?" Stretch asks, but much harsher this time. He turns back to Harry, whose eyes never left Tommo’s. 

Louis reaches out a hand, so Harry takes that as a cue. He immediately kicks Fido in the shin, slipping out of his slimy grasp and runs to the other side of the bathroom to where Tommo’s standing. Louis grabs Harry by the arm and pulls him behind himself, acting as a human shield in case Stretch was going to pounce.Harry stays behind Tommo and peeks around his side like a coward. 

"Now you're gonna leave Harry alone. Got it?" Tommo barks, leaving no room for debate. Stretch rolls his eyes and stomps out of the bathroom, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to piss off Tommo any further. 

  
  


Louis grabs Harry by the wrist and leads him towards their cell. When they get there, Louis sits Harry down on the closest bed, which happened to be Louis’

"Did he hurt you, little one?" Louis asks, kneeling in front of Harry. 

Harry shakes his no, as a tear trickles down his cheek. Louis holds his face in his hands and gently wipes the tear away. 

“None of that darling, I’ve got you.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry and holds him until they both fall asleep. 


	2. Addicted to Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In a dream I cannot see  
> Tangled abstract fallacy  
> Random turmoil builds in me  
> I'm addicted, addicted to chaos"
> 
> \- Addicted to Chaos (Megadeth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta’d so please forgive all errors. If you catch any don’t be afraid to let me know. Thanks!

The next morning Harry wakes to the sound of something being rummaged through. He groans softly, and squints one of his eyes open. He finds Tommo zipping up a bag and grabbing a towel off of the cabinet that sat against the wall between the two beds. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Louis smiles warmly at the sleepy boy, “Fancy a shower?” 

“Um, I don’t have anything from the commissary.” Harry mumbles as he sits up in his bed, sleepily rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

“No worries, I have plenty to share.” Louis reaches back into the cabinet and pulls out a basket filled with several toiletries. 

“Pick out what you’d like, we’re leaving in 5.” Louis says, grabbing his book and opening it to the page he had marked.

Harry hurries out of bed and rummages through the plastic basket. He finds a bar of soap and a small bottle of shampoo/ conditioner. He tucks those under his arm as he contemplates which color toothbrush to choose. 

“Are you debating which color toothbrush to use?” Louis questions with a laugh.

Harry blushes and looks down at his feet. 

“Hurry up then, it’s time to go.” Louis gets up from his bed after marking his spot in his book.

Louis grabs his towel and his change of clothes and waits for Harry to do the same before leading them out of their cell and down to their cellblock’s bathroom.. 

Harry pictured the bathroom to be horrible. He was quite concerned when the guards didn’t supply him with any shower shoes. He’s rightfully surprised when the shower stalls are prim and pristine. 

Harry is shy to get naked and hesitates to strip. He fumbles with his shirt for a bit before catching Louis strip his shirt off out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re okay, little love. It’s just me and my boys in here. No one’s gonna fuck with ya while we’re in here.” Louis reassures when he sees the discomfort on Harry’s face.

Harry looks around and finds only familiar faces in the bathroom. Niall steps out of the shower, a towel barely covering his decency. Callum, Zayn, and Liam all stand at the sinks as they brush their teeth. Michael’s stripping as well, oblivious to Harry’s current state. The only ones missing are Ashton and Luke, and Harry wonders where they are until Niall yells.

“You two better not be fucking in there again!”

Harry hears two sets of giggles coming from a shower on the end. “Believe me Nialler, you’d hear it if we were.” Luke yells over the spray of the water.

Harry is still a bit uncomfortable getting butt-ass naked in front of a bunch of people, so he quickly strips before hopping in the shower. He doesn’t take any more time than necessary, as the water fades from a lukewarm to a brisk cold. By the time he finishes up, the only ones left in the bathroom are him and Louis.

“The cobras usually come in about 10 minutes.” Louis says as he towels off, “Don’t want anybody trying to touch what isn’t theirs.”

Harry nods silently, wondering what Tommo was referring to as ‘not theirs’. 

“U-um Mr. Tommo, sir?” Harry finds himself breaking the silence awkwardly after a few brief moments.

“Call me Louis, love.” Louis insists as he walks over to the sinks.

“O-okay Louis. Um why are you being so nice to me?” Harry’s eyes widen in shock when he notices how rude he sounds, “N-not that I’m not grateful, because I am. I was just wondering.”

“Not too sure, all I knew was that the moment I saw Stretch’s hands on your pretty neck, I saw red.” Louis shrugs, bringing his toothbrush up to his mouth.

“Well, t-thank you.” Harry replies softly, as he begins to dress. 

Louis still stands at the sink with nothing but a towel hanging lowly off on his hips, and Harry really tries not to drool. 

-

After dropping their belongings off back at their cell, Harry and Louis head towards the mess hall.

The rest of the Tomlinson Crime Family sit at their table, enthusiastically talking to one another as they pick at their slimy eggs.

Louis sits down at the head of the table, while Harry takes an empty chair next to Niall. A moment later, a man a little taller than Harry drops a tray off in front of Louis.

“Enjoy sir.” The man whispers sultry, and pecks Louis’s cheek. 

Harry looks away from Louis and the man, staring at his hands laying flat on the table.

“Aren’t you eating, mate?” Niall nudges Harry with his elbow.

“Not hungry.” Harry responds, after seeing the man sitting on Louis’s lap at the end of the table. 

Louis finally looks up at Harry and furrows his brow, “Come on Haz, you’ve gotta eat love.” Louis hands his apple to Niall, who then hands it to Harry. 

“No thanks.” Harry pushes the apple away, back towards Niall.

“Harry, I mean it.” Louis’s voice becomes stern.

Harry gulps. In the short time he’s known Louis, he’s heard that tone directed at a few people, but never directed at him. 

For some reason, Harry feels bold and looks Louis in the eyes, “Like I said, ‘m not hungry.” 

“Stop being such a little bitch and listen, it’s not that hard.” Comes from the man sitting on Louis’s lap.

The next thing anyone knew, the man was flung off of Louis’s lap and onto the floor, “Watch your mouth, no one talks to him that way. Understood?” Louis spits.

The man nods numbly as he pushes himself off of the floor. “Sorry, sir.” 

“It’s okay baby, just don’t let it happen again or I’ll have to punish ya.” Louis grabs the man by the waist and plants him back on his lap.

If Harry didn’t feel sick before, he did now. 

“Come with me to the line?” Harry whispers to Niall.

“Of course mate.” The blonde stands and leads Harry to the line. 

As Harry gets his helpings of “food”, Niall begins a friendly conversation.

“Have you found out what your job is?” Niall asks as Harry grabs a banana with tiny brown spots littering the peel. 

“Job?” Harry asks curiously.

“Yeah, everyone here gets assigned a job around the facility,” Niall begins to explain, “For instance, work in the laundry room.”

“Oh.” Is all that Harry can think to say.

“Makes us 13 pence an hour. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.” Niall tells as he steals an extra apple, storing it in his shirt.

They walk back over to the table and Harry sits with his tray. 

“Thank you.” Louis says when he sees Harry take a bite of his eggs.

“It wasn’t for you.” Harry replies, snarkly.

“Well excuse the hell out of me.” Louis laughs.

“Don’t pay him any mind, sir.” The man on Louis’s lap says as he plays with Tommo’s hair.

“Oh, do you have something better to keep my mind on?” Louis asks with a smug grin.

The man gets off of Louis and sinks to his knees, disappearing under the table.

“So naughty.” Louis’s hand disappears below the table.

Harry felt an odd surge on jealousy through him. He no longer could eat, and pushes his chair back from the table and takes his tray to the garbage and dumps it in the bin by the doors.

Stopping when the guard gives him an odd look, “Am I allowed to go back to my cell?” 

The guard nods and Harry continues on. He puts his head down in hopes of not catching any unwanted attention. When rounding a corner, Harry runs right into a tall figure.

“So sorry mate!” Come from the figure.

“It’s alright, it’s my fault.” Harry looks up to find a familiar face.

“Nick?” Harry asks, shocked.

“”Harry?” The other man questions, obviously just as stunned as Harry.

Harry couldn’t help it, he flings himself into Nick’s arms. Seeing a familiar face from the outside was a welcomed surprise.

Wrapping his arms back around Harry, Nick begins to speak, “What are you doing here?” 

“Got caught in the wrong crowd, I suppose.” Harry just squeezes Nick tighter.

“So this is why you left in such a hurry, hmm?” Comes a voice from behind Harry, startling the two apart.

“U-uh it’s not what it looks like sir.” Nick stumbles.

“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t.” Louis narrows his eyes.

“Get lost Grimshaw.” Louis snaps after staring at the two intently.

“Of course,” Nick says as he steps away, “See you later Harry.”

Once Nick disappears around the corner, Louis takes Harry by the wrist and harshly tugs him behind him, towards their cell.

“Stop it, you’re hurting me.” Harry tries to fight Louis’s grip but fails miserably.

Louis pushed Harry roughly onto Harry’s bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry questions angrily.

“What’s wrong with me?” Louis repeats the questions like it’s the most absurd statement ever. “What’s wrong with you?” He shoves an accusatory figure at the curly headed boy.

“Me?” Harry screeches in outrage, “you’re the one dragging me back here like I’m some sort of dog on a leash.”

“You are so ungrateful, you know that.” Louis begins pacing around their cell. “First I save you from being choked out by Stretch, then I let you sit with my family during the movie. Then I save you from getting raped by Stretch. I give you necessities and try to feed you. And you know what I get in return?” 

Louis stops pacing to look Harry in the eye, “I get your disobedience and your attitude. Not to mention finding you feeling up Grimshaw.” 

“Feeling him up? Are you serious?” Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

“Don’t try to sit there and tell me that was a friendly embrace, no one has a friendly embrace in prison.” Louis rolls his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest.

“Me and Nick went to highschool together, I definitely am not engaging in any activity with him that’s not strictly platonic.” Harry explains, “ Besides, why do you care if I fuck Nick?”

Louis’s expression darkens and when he doesn’t respond, Harry begins to chuckle “Don’t tell me you're jealous of him!”

“If anyone’s jealous, it’s you. I saw how pissy you got when Alex sat on my lap.” Louis smirks.

“Forgive me for getting uncomfortable when I see some slut sucking off someone while I’m trying to eat my breakfast.” Harry lays down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling, not really caring about Louis’s response.

Harry gasps when he feels a dip on his bed and then a weight over top of him.

Louis puts one hand in either side of Harry’s ahead and supports himself above, staring at Harry hungrily. 

“Just say the words little one and that could be you.” Louis whispers as he eyes Harry’s lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Seasons in the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Innate seed  
> To watch you bleed  
> A demanding physical need  
> Desecrated, eviscerated  
> Time's perpetuated." 
> 
> \- Seasons in the Abyss (Slayer)

Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat as Louis’s face is mere centimeters from his own. The tip of Louis’s nose brushes lightly against Harry’s. The blue-eyed man’s heavy gaze was making Harry grow hard and Louis knew it. Then he jumps back and scurries from the bed as if he was burned. Harry blinks slowly, and Louis is gone. The curly-headed boy tries to catch his breath as his heart pounds loudly in his chest.

“Styles, work time!” Officer Winklesworth yells into the cell. 

Harry quietly groans and rubs a heavy hand over his face, “Coming, sir.” 

Winklesworth waits outside of the cell as Harry gets up. Before walking out, Harry is sure to glance down at his crotch to be sure his erection is securely hidden. 

“Ready?” Winklesworth asks as Harry stumbles into the hall.

Harry nods and the two make their way down to the laundry room.

“This here is the laundry room. You’ll work here 6 days a week, 12 hours a day.” Winklesworth explains to Harry. 

“Someone down here will show you the ropes.” The officer says before walking away, leaving Harry alone. 

Harry takes in the atmosphere around him. The walls were drywall, painted a sickly pale looking yellow that matches Harry’s feelings extremely accurately. Unfamiliar faces practically snarl at the sight of fresh meat while others eye him lustfully. Then in a moment's time, they all hurriedly look away, guiltily. Like a child being caught misbehaving by their mother. Harry naively thinks that a guard was watching, which is the reason for the sudden shift. Of course, he was wrong

Harry visibly shivers when he feels someone breath down his neck, causing the hairs there to stand straight. Harry knows who it is before the voice speaks. Harry remembers the smell of the man who had him pinned against the bathroom wall the day prior. A disgusting mix of body odor, metal, and oil. 

“I’d be more than happy to show you how things are done down here, sugar.” Stretch whispers hotly in Harry’s ear as he brings his hands to wrap around Harry’s middle.

Harry resists the urge to run away or curl in on himself. He feels like prey being hunted down by a predator. Perhaps if he doesn’t move, the predator will move on to something else. 

Before the situation could further escalate, the guard on watch duty shouts for everyone to get to their stations. Stretch corrals Harry over to the folding table and Harry numbly does as everyone else does. He goes through the motions of folding for hours as Stretch’s touches linger for far longer than they should and his crude remarks ring heavily in Harry’s ears. 

When the guard announces lunch time, Harry hurries to the bathroom, hoping Stretch wouldn’t follow. He sat on the floor for five minutes and his back began to ache as he clutched his curls tightly in his fists, before he heard footsteps approaching the bathroom.

Harry grimaces, figuring it's either Stretch or a guard yelling at him to go to the cafeteria. He breathes a sigh of relief when a familiar blonde head of hair comes into sights.

“There you are!” Niall sits next Harry on the floor.

“Why are you in here? Tommo had us lookin’ over the entire damn prison for ya.” The blonde nudges Harry’s leg with his own.

“Louis is annoying.” Harry mutters before burying his face in his hands.

“How’d ya know his name’s Louis?” Niall asks, genuinely surprised.

“You said it yesterday,” Harry mumbles, “and he told me to call him that.”

“He told you to call him by his name?” Niall questions, his shock evident in his voice.

Harry looks up from his arms with a perplexed furrow to his brow, “Is that not normal?”

“No, not really,” Niall begins, “Only the people who are part of the family call him Louis.” 

“Well then it's probably just a table thing then.” Harry shrugs off nonchalantly.

“Alex doesn’t get to call him by his name.” Niall points out.

“Who cares, maybe he knows that we’re together in that tiny cell that at least we call each other by our first names.” Harry begins to get up from his spot.

“Where ya goin?” Niall scurries after him.

“Back to work.” Harry huffs and walks back towards the laundry room.

Stretch smiles wickedly when he sees Harry come back into the room. It’s like something switched, because Stretch was acting oddly. Instead of innocent brushes and the occasional innuendos, he folded his laundry staring at Harry as he licks his lips, 

With only about 10 minutes left until the working hours are done, Harry jumps as he feels a heavy hand set on his lower back. He feels tears welling up in his eyes as the hand creeps farther down until it rests on the waistband of Harry’s pants. The hand dips below and plays with his tailbone, before abruptly pulling out. 

“Tomorrow.” Is whispered harshly in Harry’s ear, as the other inmates finish up their last bit of work.

The end of their work day is called and Harry sprints out of the room so fast, that he nearly trips on his own two feet. The tears begin spilling down his cheeks as he speeds down the hall to his cell. He rushes into his cell, so completely oblivious to his surroundings that he crashes into a muscular body. His tears cloud his vision, preventing him from making out who he ran into. After blinking the tears from his eyes, he looks up to find Louis’s beautiful blue eyes looking at him, concerned. 

A sob escapes Harry’s mouth before he can stop it and before he knows it, Louis takes Harry by the back of the neck and brings the curly head to his chest. The gang leader wraps Harry in a tight embrace and runs a soothing through Harry’s curls. They stay like that as Harry finishes crying and attempts to pull away from Louis’s hold. 

“What happened, little love? What’s gotten you so upset?” Louis takes Harry’s face in his own hands, making Harry look him in the eye.

Harry splutters for a response and just shakes his head desperately when he can’t will the words to get past his throat. On the verge of hyperventilating, the younger’s breath speeds up and becomes erratic. 

“It’s okay, it's okay,” Louis soothes as he rewraps his arms tightly around Harry and leads him to the nearest bed, “But you’ve got to tell me what's wrong. If you don’t tell me, then I can’t make it better.” he rocks Harry gently.

“T-touched me.” Is all that Harry can choke out before breaking out into another fit of heartbreaking sobs.

“Who touched you?” Louis’s voice suddenly hardens, venom dripping angrily from his words.

“S-stretch.” Harry mutters so softly, that Louis barely hears him.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Louis stands abruptly from the bed and begins to walk out.

“P-please don’t leave me. He’ll come for me,” Harry desperately begs after the gangster’s fleeing figure.

Louis turns back around to face Harry, “he comes anywhere near ya, and I’ll chop off his tiny dick and stuff it down his throat ‘till he suffocates.” 

The fire in his eyes makes Harry whimper, and lower his head down in submission. Sighing, Louis returns to Harry’s side and begins to pet his curls and whisper his ear, “Calm down love, I’ll have him taken care of, okay?”

Harry nods numbly as his breaths begin to become less choppy.

“Stay there, I’m just going to stand outside the cell so I can try to catch Niall. I’ll be right back.” Louis leaves Harry with a sweet kiss on his forehead.

  
  


Louis stands outside their cell momentarily before Callum strolls past. 

“Oi Cal, need to talk to ya!” Louis calls loudly.

“What’s up boss?” Callum hurries over.

“I need Nialler here ASAP, there’s a certain inmate needs to be, “ Louis looks behind himself at Harry and decides to choose his next words carefully in case the smaller boy can hear, “taken care of, so to speak.”

“I’m on it!.” Callum hurries off down the corridor to retrieve the Irishman.

After Callum disappears, Louis pops back into the cell to check on his cellmate. Harry sits with his legs tucked snuggly to his chest as he rests his forehead against his knees. 

“You doin’ alright, lovely?” Louis asks softly.

“Want you to hold me.” Harry admits, much to the older man's surprise.

“I’ll come give you a proper cuddle once I get this taken care of. How’s that sound?”

“Good, Lou.” Harry answers shortly as his eyes begin to droop, the exhaustion of his traumatic day finally weighing in on him. 

Niall peaks his head in head, “Cal said you needed to see me?”

“Yeah, let's take this out there.” The gang leader gestures towards the brightly lit corridor.

They step out into the hallway before Niall speaks up, “What’s up boss?”

“Our pal, Stretch, needs to be taught a lesson.” Louis begins vaguely before going into detail of what exactly he wants done to that rotten son of a bitch.

“Any reason you want to do all this?” Niall asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Let’s just say that the prick touched something of mine, something beautiful that’s for me and only me.” Louis tells, purposefully leaving out the important parts, “Not that it’s any concern to you, Horan.”

The blonde looks over Louis shoulder and notices Harry in Louis’s bed and smiles knowingly “Of course not.” 

“So how far am I goin’ here Tommo? Just rough ‘im up a bit? Send him to medical for a few weeks? Or am I gonna need help disposing of a body?” Niall questions, a glimmer of chaos sparkling in his eyes.

“Medical for a few weeks. Not really feelin’ like dealing with a body.” Louis instructs.

“Consider it done boss!” Niall hollars over his shoulder as he makes his way back to his cell. 

“Oh and Nialler!” Louis calls after the blonde.

“Yeah?” Niall looks back.

“Bring Ash and Luke with you. No offence to you, but you’re going a little soft on me.” Louis adds the last part as a jab.

“I am not going soft asshole!”

“Maybe, maybe not. But Ashton and Luke are probably the best at this type of thing.”

“I’m wounded,” Niall clenches his chest, “It’s not my fault that Ash and Luke have some weird kink that gets them off by torchering people together.” 

“I did not need to know that Niall.” Louis turns and walks back into the cell.

When Louis settles back on the bed, he smiles to himself as he gazes fondly at Harry, who’s fallen asleep. Without hesitation, Louis wraps himself around Harry and holds him until he drifts off as well.

-

Niall walks into Luke and Michael's shared cell, and frowns when he only finds Michael reading in Luke’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Niall questions, genuinely confused.

“Reading, duh.” Michael waves his book around in front of Niall.

“I mean, why are you sitting in Luke’s bed?” 

“What, are you the bed police now?” he squints his eyes, disapprovingly.

“Forget it. Where’s Luke?” Niall changes the project to a more pressing topic.

“Where do you think?” Michael looks back down at his book, “In Ash and Cal’s cell. Getting his ass pounded probably.” 

Niall turns to hurry off towards Ashton and Callum’s cell.

“Oh your welcome Niall, it was really no problem at all!” Michael yells after the blonde.

Niall huffs and rolls his eyes, “Thank you so much Mikey, I don’t know what I would possibly do without your wisdom and guidance.”

“Fuck you. You stupid Irish twat!” Michael yells after Niall leaves the cell.

  
  


As Niall approaches nearer to Ashton and Callum’s cell, he braces himself for the worst. Knowing Michael was probably right about the fact that Ash and Luke were probably fucking. He couldn’t count the amount of times he’s walked in on them in compromising positions. He’s pretty sure almost everyone in the gang and probably in the prison have accidentally witnessed a front-row view to a Luke and Ashton porno. No matter how many times Niall has seen it, he still can’t help but gag when thinking about it. Perhaps if it were generic plain vanilla sex, then it wouldn’t be so bad. But, no, it was so much worse.

Niall stops right before his destination and pauses for a moment, trying to listen for any moans, groans, screams, or any other noises that would insinuate sexual activity. When he doesn’t hear anything particularly repulsing, he hesitantly enters the cell. It appears that Niall had just missed the show, as Ash and Luke lie in one of the beds, sweaty and panting.

  
  


“Put some clothes on, you wankers. Boss has a job for us.” Niall says as he throws a pair of pants at them that he had found on the floor. 

  
  
  



	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will never become your scapegoat  
> I don’t know how it feels to come up short  
> I only want vengeance  
> To come shining down on me  
> I don’t want you to die  
> Before I get the chance to kill you myself”
> 
> \- Payback (Slayer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put out a fair warning. This chapter has a torture scene in it. The start of it and the end of it is very clearly marked. Please, please skip if that makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want to make any of you upset or anything. Other than that, enjoy!

Niall explains to Ashton and Luke what needs to be done. He explains what lesson needs to be taught, who it needs to be taught to, and how far they are permitted to go.

“It’s been too long since we’ve gotten to torchure somebody.” Ashton sounds giddy.

Niall could never understand how Ashton and Luke got off on bodily harm to others. Sure, Niall was familiar with pain play in the world of BDSM, and even engaged in it once or twice. A little rough sex, hair pulling, nipple clamps, and spanking weren’t what freaked Niall out. It was the slicing, and dicing of an unwilling third party to get off makes Niall’s stomach turn. 

Knowing just how much Luke and Ashton enjoy this type of thing, Niall decides to make the most of it and makes a proposition that will definitely favor him. 

“I’ll let you two do all the torchure shit by yourselves, if you get Stretch.” Niall offers.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Horan.” Luke outstretches his hand to shake the Irishman’s hand.

“Meet me in the Shack.” Niall says as he departs from Ashton and Luke.

The Shack was a garden shed that was quite important to the Tomlinson Crime Family. Most of their makeshift weaponry is held in there. When someone needed to be taught a lesson, they were dragged out to the Shack and chained to the ceiling. Punishment varies, depending on the misdemeanor. Everyone at the prison knew what the Shack was for, guards and the warden included. Most people won’t go near it. Everyone knew that the gangs rule the prison in every aspect. Tommo does as Tommo pleases. Drugs are sold. Homemade weapons litter his cell. (but are securely hidden to prevent theft). The majority of the prison is wise enough to stear clear of the Shack, but a few idiotic inmates have tried their luck at sneaking in there. That’s the reason a heavy lock now holds the door shut, and can only be opened by a member of Tommo’s gang. 

After stepping outside, Niall makes his way over to the shack. Most of the inmates are at lunch so no one is outside. He fishes his key out of his pocket and sticks it in the keyhole. The lock is a bit rusted, so he has to jiggle it around momentarily before it finally pops free.

The inside of the Shack is humid and a bit musty. Niall reaches and pulls on a string that attaches to a utility light hanging above. The light flickers momentarily before shining brightly, illuminating the small shed. Various makeshift weapons are on display on a hooked wall used for tools. Some tools did hang from various hooks, and they weren’t just for decoration. A few pairs of needle-nose and slip joint pliers. Hand shovels and garden hoes. Hand saws and sharpened screwdrivers. As well as a few miscellaneous hammers varying in size.

Other items that definitely couldn’t be mistaken for average tools take up the rest of space. Homemade shanks made from things like toothbrushes and hair combs. The shivs are either blades from razors etched into pieces of plastic or shards of glass wrapped in cloth on one end to prevent the user from being sliced. 

Niall untangles some chains and rope from the heap that it was left in last time it was used. Just as he fishes out a pair of handcuffs out of an old bucket, Luke and Ash burst through the door carrying a struggling and gagged Stretch in between them.

“Ah, welcome Stretch. Boys, set ‘im up, I’d like to talk to him before I let you two go to town.” Niall instructs as he grabs his first tool. 

Ashton and Luke struggle momentarily to get the cuffs on. 

“Hold still motherfucker!” Ashton tries and fails to clasp the cuff around Stretch’s left wrist.

“Told ya, we shoulda knocked him out.” Luke grits his teeth as he forces the cuff on Stretch’s right wrist, “Ah ha!” Luke hollars in victory.

Once Luke gets the first wrist cuffed, Ashton has no issue cuffing the other hand. They lead Stretch over to a sturdy pipe that stretches across the ceiling and grab the chains. The chain gets looped over the pipe before being locked onto the cuffs. Even though Stretch is far from small, he still dangles from the ceiling pathetically, the toes of his boots barely scrapping the cement floor beneath. 

“Let me go you cock suckers.” Stretch struggles against the restraints and winces in pain when the cuffs cut into his wrists sharply.

“You call us cock suckers, as if it were a bad thing.” Luke chuckles before he and Ashton step aside to let Niall begin.

“I didn’t do shit to Tommo, let me go!” Stretch begins thrashing again until he begins to wear himself out.

“But you did lad.” Niall puts a seemingly friendly hand on Stretch’s shoulder, “you touched something that didn’t belong to you.”

“I didn’t touch anything, I swear!” Stretch begins to sound desperate.

“I think Harry would say differently.” Niall tuts.

“That little bitch was begging for it.” Stretch smiles vilely.

Niall digs his hand into the shoulder that it sits on, piercing the flesh. Niall had a shard of glass up his sleeve and used it to slice Stretch open. Stretch howls as blood drips onto the glass and seeps on to Niall’s hand. 

Niall walks away as the blood trickles slowly to the ground. “He’s all your boys. Just don’t kill ‘im, Tommo’s orders.” Niall grabs an old rag and wipes the blood from his hands and leaves the Shack.

Niall chuckles when he hears the screams of agony coming from the shed as he walks back inside the prison. 

**GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF TORTURE SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE**

Ashton casually strolls over to the hooked wall and contemplates what weapon to use first, “Any suggestions, Lukey?”

“I think we should get rid of a few of his rotten teeth for him,” Luke smiles.

“No, no! Please, I won’t touch him again, I swear!” Stretch begs as fearful tears well up in his eyes.

“We know you won’t, silly,” Luke gives him a friendly pat on the cheek, “But you disobeyed the boss.”

“I’ll do anything!” Stretch begins to squirm as Ashton approaches with a pair of slip joint pliers in his hand.

Luke walks behind Stretch and reaches his arm to wrap around to the man's face. Using his fingers, Luke squeezes Stretches cheeks together, forcing his mouth open. Ashton grips the pliers experimentally, working them to be more manageable. 

“I’ve always dreamed of being a dentist.” Ashton lowers the tool to a blackened molar towards the back of Stretch’s mouth.

“Nrg!” Stretch tries to scream, but the pliers muffle his attempts.

Grasping the tooth, Ashton yanks the pliers back with a swift movement. An old popping sound comes from Stretch’s mouth, followed by howls and cries. Blood pools in Stretch’s mouth and spills over the side of his lips and onto Luke’s hand. 

“Beautiful job, babe.” Luke compliments as he eyes Ashton lustfully. 

Ashton smiles proudly and drops the tooth to the floor before reaching back in and pulling out another. 

“Ready for something else, Lukey?” Ashton asks, seeming to be getting bored.

“Yes!” Luke yells enthusiastically.

“You go pick what we use next.” Ashton nods towards the wall.

Luke practically skips towards the tools. He closes his eyes and skims the rows of tools with his fingers. When he opens his eyes he stops and picks up the tool he landed on.

“Here you go, Ashy!” Luke hands Ashton the tool he picked.

“Great choice, love.” Ashton smiles at his boyfriend as he inspects the small mallet Luke handed him.

“Grab a piece of wood and a nail.” Ashton twirls the hammer a bit, watching how the overhanging light reflects in certain parts of the metal that isn’t rusted.

Luke comes back over with a small piece of wood and a large nail, handing them both to Ashton.

“Now, we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way,” Ashton begins, “We can start with the easy way I suppose.” 

“Keep your hand flat on this or you’ll regret it.” Ashton lifts the wood towards the ceiling and grabs Stretch’s hand, splaying it flat against the face of the wood.

“Hold this for me, babe?” Ashton asks Luke, who nods enthusiastically before replacing Ashton's hands on the wood with his own.

“One moment please,” Ashton disappears into a corner of the shed that the light doesn’t reach. He returns with two gallon buckets and flips them upside down on the floor, one next to Luke’s feet and the other in the spot where he stood before.

“I don’t want your arms getting tired.” Ashton explains when Luke looks at him quizzically.

Both Luke and Ashton step onto their own bucket. They stand several inches above Stretch’s hands, and Luke has to duck slightly to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. 

“Ready?” Luke asks.

Instead of answering, Ashton slams the mallet down on the wood, crunching Stretch’s index finger. Blood curdling screams come from Stretch’s mouth as he jerks his hand off of the piece of wood. 

“I guess he wants it the hard way, Lukey.” Ashton tuts, grabbing the large nail from his pocket.

“Hold his hand still?” Ashton asks sweetly.

Luke uses one hand to hold the wood as the other pins Stretch’s hand down to it by his wrist.

“No please!” Stretch cries when he realizes what’s about to happen.

“Sorry, but I warned you.” Ashton lines the tip of the large nail to the center of Stretch’s palm. He raises the hammer and brings it down on the head of the nail. The nail pierces the flesh and stops half way through the palm as Stretch wails. With a final blow, the nail goes through and into the wood, pinning Stretch’s hand to the board. 

This was apparently the last straw, because Stretch faints, much to Ashton and Luke’s dismay.

Luke sighs, “I guess we have to wait until he wakes up to finish.”

“How about we cut all of his hair off while we wait?” Ashton asks, which cheers Luke right up.

  
  


**END OF GRAPHIC DEPICTION**

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Warden!” Louis greats as he marches into the Warden’s office without so much as a knock.

“Oh, uh, M-mr. Tomlinson, what can I do for you?” The Warden stutters nervously.

“I just stopped by to let you know that I will be transferring Harry Styles from the laundry room to the library with me.”

“O-of course, no need to even ask.”

“Wasn’t asking, just merely informing.” Louis says before walking back to his cell, where he finds Harry lounging lazily on his bed, a copy of the Notebook clasped in his hands as his brow furrows in concentration as he reads it.

“Good news angel, you’re working with me from now on.” Louis announces loudly when he walks into their cell.

Harry sits up in his bed quickly, “Wait, what?”

“Just talked to the Warden, you’re sticking with me.” The mobster grins. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Louis confirms, “Now let’s go to dinner.”

Harry throws his bed covers to the side and sits on the edge of the bed as he slips his boots on. 

Upon entering the cafeteria, Harry’s brow furrows when Luke, Ashton, and Niall are all missing. 

“Where is everybody?” Harry can’t help but ask after he and Louis get their food and sit.

“Had a job that I needed them to do.” Louis answers vaguely as he stabs some sort of loaf.

“What kind of job?” Harry questions.

Louis’s nose scrunches adorably when he takes a bite of the loaf. He pushes the tray away and goes to stand up. 

“This is nasty, you want something better love?” Louis asks Harry, who nods and goes to follow Louis.

After dumping their full trays in the garbage, Louis takes Harry by the hand and leads them back to their cell. Louis reaches into their cabinet and pulls out a large plastic bag full of junk food. 

Harry’s stomach growls as he eyes the snacks. 

“Careful Haz, you’re drooling.” Louis teases as he reaches into the bag and pulls out a packaged brownie and throws it at Harry who clumsily catches it against his chest.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry begins unwrapping his brownie, not realizing what he had called Louis.

Harry jumps when he hears Louis groan, “You cannot call me that.”

“Uh why?” Harry asks around his mouth full of brownie.

“Because there are two kind of people that are permitted to call me that,” Louis’s demeanor changes, “and you are neither of those.” 

“What are the two kinds of people?” Harry abandons his brownie, letting it hang loosely from his hand. 

Louis crowds Harry against the wall on the left side of the room, caging the smaller boy between his arms. 

“My men,” Louis starts, then leans to whisper in Harry’s ear, “and my boys.” 

Louis’s blue eyes dilate as the boy in between his arms begins to redden.

“Like Alex?” Harry can’t help but ask.

“Yes.”

A sudden burst of confidence surges through Harry as he pushes Louis away and saunters over to his side of the cell, “Well since i’m neither,” he sits on his bed, “I guess I’ll have to call you something else.”

“Oh? And what would that be, princess?” Louis smirks.

“Hmm,” Harry pauses a moment to contemplate the best way to make Louis squirm, “daddy.” 

“Fucking hell!” Louis chokes on the bag of crisps he had opened.

“What, you don’t like that, daddy?” Harry bats his eyelashes innocently, his bottom lip formed in a slight pout.

After clearing his throat Louis smirks deviously, “You keep talkin’ like that and I’ll have to punish you, baby.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you daddy?” Harry brings his lips into a grin to match Louis’s.

Setting his bag on the bed, Louis crosses the cell and pushes Harry flat against the mattress. He crawls on top and takes the boys wrists in his hands, pinning them above Harry’s head. Harry was feeling confident as he darts his tongue out to lick over his top lip, sultrily. Louis’s eyes follow the pink gliding over the red lips. 

“You shouldn’t do that, or I’ll have put something in that mouth of yours.” Louis’s voice becomes gravely with lust. 

“Hey boss, we to-,” Ashton begins to speak as he and Luke walk into the cell.

“A bit busy Irwin.” Louis calls behind him without looking away from Harry’s lips.

“Sorry man.” 

The sound of retreating footsteps echos through the quiet cell and Louis groans as he gets off of Harry.

“Please, stop me if I do that again.” Louis's eyes plead with Harry, before walking away.


	5. The Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What I've felt  
> What I've known  
> Never shined through in what I've shown  
> Never be  
> Never see  
> Won't see what might have been“
> 
> \- Metallica “The Unforgiven”

The next day, Louis avoids Harry like the plague. Sure, he still walked him down to the bathroom, and made sure he ate, but no fond staring or cute endearments. When he did need to talk to him, he simply only called Harry by his name.

During breakfast Louis is sure to have Alex on his lap and flirts shamelessly with him. He gropes him obscenely and whispers filthy yet empty promises into his ear. Harry grows uncomfortable but doesn’t want to give Louis the gratification of reacting, so he pretends that seeing Louis’s hands on someone else doesn’t make him unfairly angry as jealousy bubbles and threatens to burst.

  
  


Louis walks them to the library to start their work day. The library is deserted except for the two of them. Louis walks towards the very far corner of the library and Harry goes to follow him when Louis stops and turns to meet his gaze. “We’re alone in here, don’t need to be up me arse.” 

“Sorry.” Harry looks down at his feet, his face tinting red in embarrassment. 

“Whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes, “just don’t bother me, alright?” 

“Okay.” Harry mumbles towards the floor, still not meeting the other's gaze.

Harry turns back around and walks towards the front of the library. He wasn’t particularly sure what he was supposed to do. At least in the laundry room there was a guard making sure everyone was working, but here there was no one but him and Louis. Since Louis was being cold and ignoring him, Harry decides to search the library for something to do.

He contemplates reading, but he feels guilty not doing any work. So he grabs a trolley full of books and begins putting them away. He files them away according to the author's last name. The process is almost fun except when he reached to put a book away on the top shelf and another one crashed down onto his face.

The entire trolley was practically empty except two books. The authors’ last names start with an R, so Harry goes to put them away accordingly. He goes down the aisle that he and Louis had about an hour ago. He’s so busy skimming the shelves for the R section, that he doesn’t even recognize Louis sitting at a large desk in the back of the room.

“Don’t you listen? I said don’t fucking follow me!” Louis roars loudly, scaring Harry out of his stupor.

“S-sorry Louis, I d-didn’t mean to.” Harry trembles when he sees how angry Louis looks.

Louis pushes back from his seat and hastily stands. He looks pissed as he stalks towards Harry. The younger boy shrinks back until he hits the shelf behind him.

“Are you afraid of me, love?” Louis crowds Harry against the shelf, much similar to the way Stretch had him pinned against the bathroom wall not so long ago. 

Harry nods his head slowly, not knowing how Louis wanted him to respond. 

“Good, because I’m a bad man Harry. I would taint that pureness I can see in your eyes.” Louis looks at Harry sternly.

Harry’s eyes close when he can feel Louis’s breath fan over his cheeks, Louis’s nose brushing against his own. 

“Please.” Harry whispers softly.

“Please, what darling?” 

“Just touch me.” 

A low growl emanates from Louis’s throat before he captures Harry’s lips in a burning kiss. Harry gasps, not expecting Louis to fulfill his wish. After a split second of hesitation, Harry kisses back fervorously and grasps the hair at the base of Louis’s neck tightly. One of the mobster’s hands lowers from the book shelf to Harry’s hip, the other keeping him boxed in. Harry whines when Louis pulls away for air. Opening his eyes, Harry can see Louis staring at him with blown pupils. 

“Again.” Harry begs, sounding small.

“I shouldn’t.” Louis says, licking his lips as he eyes Harry’s own spit slicked ones, before pulling away completely and storming away.

Harry honestly doesn’t know why, but the rejection begins to come plummeting down on him, sending him into a whirlwind of emotions. He slinks down to the floor and buries his face into his arms as he begins to cry. He can’t stop, the cries and broken sobs burn and scratch his throat as the tears sting his face and the books in the shelf behind him dig into his spine.

“Harry?” Someone calls to him. The echo of his sobs and the ringing in his ears dampen the sounds around him and he can’t tell who is calling him.

Harry flinches when he feels a pair of hands grabbing him by his biceps and pulling him upwards, making him stand on his own feet. With his head hung low and unshed tears clouding his vision, Harry is clueless as to who is pulling him into their embrace. 

“Shh, don’t cry angel. I’m here.” Harry hears the voice say, and he finally recognizes who it belongs to.

“Y-you can’t!” Harry screams abruptly, snatching himself back from Louis’s grip.

“I can’t what?” Louis asks, worry and confusion etched into his face.

“Pretend to care and then storm off when I want to kiss you!” 

“Harry —“

“No! You can’t keep playing with my head. You call me baby and angel and sweetheart, you put your hands on me like I belong to you, you stare at me when you think I'm not looking , and you get pissed when anyone looks at me. So let me fucking kiss you like I know you want me to.” Harry yells.

“I’m not a good person Harry, I’ll just end up hurting you.” Louis admits with a sigh. 

“You can’t be that bad.”

“I’m a fucking mob boss Harry, of course I’m that bad.”

“But you protected me from Stretch and made sure I ate. You're not a bad person Lou.” 

“You wanna know why I protected you?” Louis raises his voice, anger emitting from his tone, “ ‘cause I’m fucking selfish. I got jealous when anyone has their hands on you. I’m not a good guy, I just don’t like sharing.”

“Then don’t share with anyone else and don’t make me share with anybody.” Harry shouts back, exasperatedly.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Please,” Harry lowers his head and looks up at Louis through his thick eyelashes with the most sultry expression he can make, “ daddy.”

“Fuck!” Louis groans, smashing his lips into Harry’s once more. He lowers his hands to the younger boys thighs and hoists him up, making Harry straddle his waist. 

Walking them over to the desk, Louis narrowly stops himself from tripping over a stray book on the floor. With no precaution, Louis haphazardly swipes everything off of the desk and onto the floor. The bag of cocaine that he had been separating earlier hits the floor with a thud as the white powder flies everywhere. 

Harry is sat gently onto the surface, but still keeps his ankles wrapped around Louis’s waist tightly, drawing him impossibly closer. His long fingers grip desperately on the orange fabric covering the mobsters chest.

Louis moves to suck a mark below Harry’s jaw, causing the younger to moan obscenely. Harry’s hips stutter forward on their own accord, desperately trying to get friction on his cock. Louis’s hands grip Harry’s hips tightly, stilling them. 

Harry whines when Louis’s mouth leaves his neck, the cold air of the library making his spit soaked skin prickle. “Daddy.”

“Fuck.” Louis groans, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder.

“Please.” Harry begs, on the verge of frustrated tears.

“My stuff is back in our cell.” Louis grumbles before hesitantly pulling back.

“Let me taste you.” Harry hips off the table and falls to his knees, cocaine the only padding between his knees and the hard floor. 

“You’re awfully bossy. You need to learn your place, princess.” Louis tsks, but makes no move at stopping Harry.

Harry feels giddy as his deft fingers pull at the waistband of Louis’s pants. “Sorry daddy.” He apologizes before pulling pants and boxers down in one sweep.

Harry swallows the saliva that had gathered in his mouth at the delicious sight of Louis’s hard cock standing proudly in front of him. He licks his lips before diving towards Louis’s dick. 

“Wait.” Louis says sternly, grabbing a handful of curls and tugging them away from his crotch.

The curly boy moans as the sharp tug at his head but can’t help the whine that threatens to escape as Louis denies him of his hard cock.

“Pinch my leg two times if you need to stop. Understand?”

Harry nods his head eagerly before excitedly delving in. Grabbing Louis’s cock by the base, Harry starts with tiny kitten licks on the head, causing Louis to moan loudly.

“No teasing or I’ll have to spank you later.” Louis threatens.

Knowing Louis meant what he said, Harry licks a fat stripe up the side before taking the entire girth in his mouth and down his throat.

“F-fuck!” Louis shouts, hands gripping tightly at Harry’s hair again. 

Harry hums in delight, making his throat vibrate around Louis’s cock lodged deep in his throat. 

“Not gonna last long.” Louis tells, motivating Harry to double his efforts. 

Harry fondles Louis’s balls with one hand and pumps the bottom of his shaft with the other.

“Gonna cum, love.” Louis tries to pull away from the wet heat of Harry’s throat, but Harry grabs onto his legs.

Louis shouts before he spills down Harry’s throat. Harry chokes a bit on the vast amount of hot cum and a bit dribbles out the corner of his mouth. 

Louis slumps forward, bracing either hand on the desk behind Harry’s head. Breathing heavy, Louis tries his hardest not to crumble on top of Harry below him.

When he doesn’t feel so disoriented, Louis stands up straight and tucks his softening cock back into his boxer before pulling up his orange trousers.

He looks down and finds Harry blissed out, with spit and cum around his mouth and down his chin. The beautiful sight makes Louis’s cock twitch pathetically.

“Fuck, you’re way too good that.” Louis finally says.

“I liked it, I’m glad I tried it.” Harry shrugs.

“That was your first time giving head? Fuck, angel!” 

Harry preens under Louis’s praise. Louis grabs Harry and stands him up, pushing him on the desk.

“You’re turn, love.” Louis reaches towards Harry’s dick, but Harry stops him.

“I-I um already came.” Harry admits sheepishly.

“Shit, that’s hot. You are such a little slut.” Louis reaches to wipe the spit and cum from Harry’s face, “My little slut.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the smut is shit...


	6. No More Mr. Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No more Mr. nice guy  
> No more Mr. Clean  
> No more Mr. Nice guy  
> They say he's sick, he's obscene."

The two weeks that followed the library rendezvous was a peaceful period in the prison, for the most part. Harry found himself practically attached to the ruthless gang leader’s hip. The only time they weren’t together was when the older lad switched from being Harry’s Louis to the Crime Family’s Tommo. 

It wasn’t that Louis didn’t trust Harry to see all of the behind the scenes of what goes on in the gang, because he honestly trusted Harry with more than he liked to admit. It was just that Louis didn’t want to subject the curly haired boy to the horrors of the gang. The drugs weren’t something Louis wanted Harry to accidentally get his hands on. He didn’t want Harry watching the torture and violence that comes with the gang, lest it taint that speckle of innocence and purity in Harry’s eyes that Louis has grown fond of over the past few weeks.

At first when Louis left Harry, the latter would become distressed. He begged Louis to let him join, insisting that whatever Louis was doing that he could handle it. Louis knew that Harry was stronger than he appeared so that was never his reasoning behind refusing to let Harry to tag along. It was, however, that he didn’t want Harry to know the dirty secrets of being in a gang; like how much money could be made from a sandwich bag half full of cocaine. Or the warm, sticky slide of blood trickling down your hands. And especially the disgusting surge of power that is felt when you take the life out of someone’s eyes.

Louis wanted to do everything in his power to keep Harry in a little bubble where nothing could hurt him and nothing from his lifestyle could ruin the younger boy. 

Every time that Louis goes to leave Harry alone, even for a short time, Harry pouts. He juts his plush bottom lip out and gives it a fake tremble and widens his eyes that scream “puppy look”. It’s terrible really. Well for Louis at least, because every single time it just about work . It takes every ounce of self restraint to stop himself from hauling Harry over his shoulder and proceeding through his duties as usual except with his hand possessively pressed atop Harry’s bum. 

Harry’s scheme evidently would work, so every time he pouts, Louis comprises. He promises a new location to be added to their list of places he ravishes Harry in. The whole list had honestly started off as a threat. One time Harry wasn’t letting Louis leave and Louis was needed immediately by Niall and Zayn. Frustrated, Louis cornered Harry against the wall of their cell and made a threat that even made him pant at the thought. He told Harry that if he wouldn’t stop pouting that he would take the younger and fuck him in the middle of the cafeteria.

Well apparently Harry had an unknown exhibition kink because the threat made him moan obscenely. So, Louis made him a deal. If Louis could leave, then he’d fuck him in the cafeteria. That’s how every separation happened. Harry would pout and Louis would promise a good fuck in any part of the prison Harry chose. 

They had extended their list impressively in the two short weeks. The cafeteria was the first to be defiled, as Louis took his sweet time making Harry squirm on the very table that they ate at. Luckily the tables were wiped down before each meal. Next was the laundry room. After that was the showers then on a book trolley in the library. Then the infirmary followed by the electrical room, both very dangerous and were marked off as a hazard to have a sex in by both Harry and Louis. 

They continued their activities in their own cell, which Harry complained wasn’t quite up to his adventurous standards, so Louis fucked him in Niall and Zayns cell. Harry had a very hard time looking at either of them for the next several days. The last place they checked off their list was the Warden's office. It was going quite smoothly until Harry accidentally pushed the button that sets off the shut down alarm, causing everyone in the prison to panic. Harry received his first punishment after that one. 10 spanks because Daddy didn’t get to come because the blaring sound of the alarms killed his hard-on. 

The two weeks were what Harry could only describe as bliss. Well as blissful as you can can get in prison.

After another adventure in the library, Louis and Harry sit on the floor, a few feet from Louis’s desk. Louis rests his back against the bookshelf and his legs splay out flatly on the floor, toe bribing the leg of his desk. Harry sits in his lap, half conscious as he tries to climb his way out of his newly found subspace. They both are surprisingly clothed due to the facts that after Louis came down from his post orgasmic high, he was sure to dress them both back in their uniforms. Louis was very possessive over people seeing Harry naked, wanting to be the only one to see Harry’s bare body. 

Harry’s legs wrap around Louis’s torso.They had been there throughout their entire activity and Harry’s body immediately put them back there after Louis had dressed them both. Harry’s face is buried in Louis’s orange clothed chest, being pulled back to reality by the steady beats of Louis’s heart. The wisps of the younger’s chestnut hair tickled at others nose, making his nose twitch when a curl brushes it. 

Harry is just stumbling out of his sub space when someone comes barreling through the doors.

“Tommo!” A very distinguishable Irish voice bellows through the large library. 

“The fuck you want, Nialler?” Louis squints his eyes impatiently when Niall comes stumbling toward them.

“Bad news boss, Bohannon and his jackasses are coming today.” Niall explains. 

“What do you mean they’re coming today?” 

“A rumor is going around that they shot up a police station, those dumb fucks, and they’re coming in here for us.” Niall elaborates.

Louis’s once gentle hold on Harry tightens, as if he feared that the rival gang would pop up and strike at any moment. “What time are they coming?” 

“Dinner time, give or take.” 

“Alright.” Is all that Louis responds with, the gears in his head turning so rapidly that he can’t do anything else but ponder the current situation.

Niall nods and leaves the library, knowing it's better not to press Louis for further direction when a dire situation occurs. 

“Who’s Bohannon?” Harry asks, groggily.

“Envious bastards, that are trying to get back at us for what we rightfully earned.” Louis vaguely explains, leaving Harry confused but he chooses not to pry. He knows that Louis will take care of him and anything that is critical for him to know will be granted to him when Louis deems necessary.

  
  


The Bohannon family is a Irish-orinated organized crime group led by the third generation of the Bohannon family. They had been around for decades and were always the prominent gang in the area. So, when teenagers Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan started the Tomlinson Crime family and started recruiting all the local delinquents, they were outraged that all of their potential laborers were being swept up. 

A few years went by and the Tomlinson Crime Family surpassed them in every aspect. No one was more feared and respected then Tommo and his men. Craig Bohannon, the leader of the Bohannons at the time, despised Tommo. It also didn’t help the fact that Tommo’s right hand man, Niall Horan, was cousins with the Bohannons. It had honestly been a slap in the face, the ultimate betrayal.

For years the Bohannons have hated the Tomlinson Crime Family. They were envious of the power Tommo had gained in a few short years that had taken them nearly a century to obtain.

Most of the attacks the Tomlinson Crime Family experienced came from the hands of the Bohannons. The rival gang constantly tried their attempts at Tommo’s life. Those foolish enough to attempt typically were brutally tortured and eventually killed.

Everyone on the streets of Doncaster knew just how much bad blood was between the two gangs. They all knew how potentially dangerous the two could be in the wake of the other. Anyone with enough brains knew that getting caught in the crossfire of their war was fatal. That’s why when the announcement of the arrival of the Bohannons at Doncaster Correctional Center was so worrisome and had nearly all the inmates restless. 

Even the Tomlinson Crime Family were sitting quietly at their lunch table, nerves and adrenaline keeping them quiet.

Harry had never seen them act that way. They were always so loud and confident and seeing them reduced to this made his stomach churn.

The only one not looking like he was awaiting his execution was Louis. Honestly, he looks indifferent, if not slightly irritated. Harry was just as nervous as the rest of the prison but for a different reason. He, in all honesty, had a very vague idea who the Bohannons were or their connections to the gang sitting around him.

The previous week had found Harry becoming glued to Louis’s side. They were never separated unless Louis had some gang business to attend to that he didn’t want Harry seeing. Their newfound closeness also included sharing a chair apparently, as Harry sits in Louis’s lap, arms draped around the gangster's neck as Louis has a firm hold around his waist.

This position makes it easy for Harry to lean into Louis and whisper one of the thousands of questions swimming around in his head, “Are you okay?”

“The Bohannons are very dangerous babe, one of our biggest threats.” Louis whispers back.

“Are you in danger?” Harry asks, fearfully.

“I don’t want to scare you, angel, but I also don’t want to lie to you.” Louis admits before pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

“Listen up lads,” Louis says to the table, ending his and Harry’s private conversation, “we all know the hostility that’s going to be walking through those doors in a few minutes.”

Everyone at the table squirms in their seats uncomfortably.

“I’m not going to sugar coat this, we all know just how dangerous the Bohannons are. So we need some rules.” Louis looks everyone of his men in the eyes, “You do not leave your cell for anything unnecessary. You shower and do your jobs then come straight back to your cell, is that clear?”

Everyone nods their head except for Niall who speaks up, “What about food?”

“I’ve got a lot of shit stocked up from commissary, stop by my cell and I’ll get you enough to get you through.” Louis explains.

“We also need to go empty out the Shack. We’ll divide the weaponry amongst ourselves. Be sure to keep all of your weapons with you at all times. We don’t want the Bohannons getting their hands on anything. Also, no traveling alone. Ever.”

“What about me daddy, should I carry something to protect myself?” Harry lowers his voice so only Louis can hear him.

“Don’t worry about that darling, you’ll be guarded around the clock. In fact,” Louis raises his voice so that the rest of the table can hear, “Harry gets as much protection, if not more, as me”

Before the rest can respond, the doors of the cafeteria fling open and a dozen or so men file in. The first man through the doors scans the room and stiffens when his gaze lands in Louis and his men. 

The group stalks over to Tommo's table. Ashton and Michael immediately stand from their seats and seats and place themselves in front of Louis and Harry to protect them from the Bohannons.

“Go sit by Luke.” Louis whispers into Harry's ear, leaving no room for debate. 

Harry obeys and slides carefully off of Louis’s lap and sits next to Luke in Ashtons abandoned seat. 

The whole room sits with baited breath as the Bohannons stop in front of the Tomlinson Crime Family’s table.

The leader of the Bohannons is the first one to say anything, “I’m a bit offended, Tomlinson. You can’t even talk to me without one of your cronies in between us. Don’t ya trust me?” 

Louis lets out a laugh that Harry very well knows is one of annoyance. Louis stands from his seat and nudges Michael and Ashton to the side. 

“Trust you?,” Louis snorts, “Aiden I trust you as far as I can throw you.”

“You wound me Tommo.” Aiden grabs his chest in mock pain.

“Didn’t ask.” Louis mutters with an eyeroll.

“Is that anyway to treat an old friend?” 

“I could just stab you instead.” Lous deadpans, completely and utterly serious.

“Watch yourself Tomlinson,” Aiden gazes around the table in front of him and arches an eyebrow when he spots Harry, “You’re new, whats your name sweetheart?”

“Come off it, he’s not for your pryin’ eyes.” Louis snaps before Harry can answer.

“Now, now, Louis, don’t be greedy.” Aiden chastises.

Louis’s eyes narrow and his jaw clenches as tightly as his tightly as his fists.

“I’ll make you a deal Tommo,” Aiden starts lightly, “We obviously both know why I’m here, but I’m willing to call off all plans in exchange for that pretty little thing.”

Louis laughs, “Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“Hm, so this one is special to you eh?” Aiden asks, but before Louis responds he walks off.

Everyone at the table visibly relaxes until Aiden throws a comment over his shoulder, “You ever go lookin’ for a real man,” he looks at Harry, “I’m in C block.”

Despite the severity of the situation, Harry has to refrain from giggling. Aiden isn’t very pleasant to look at. He’s scrawny and lengthy. His greasy hair sticks awkwardly to the sides of his face, framing his acne-scar riddled face. It was a joke that Aiden thought that Harry would ever leave someone who was as gorgeous as Louis for someone as cringely ugly as Aiden. 

Louis rounds Ashton and Michael and returns to his seat. He barely slumped in his chair before Harry scurried back into his lap.

“I don’t remember calling you, princess.” Louis says sternly, but a hint of leniency in his tone.

“ ‘m scared.” Harry mumbles into Louis’s neck.

“Don’t be,” Louis pets Harry’s curls gently, “That fucker ain’t getting close to ya. I’d die before he got his nasty little paws anywhere near ya.” 

  
  
  


  
  



	7. Harvester Of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All have said their prayers  
> Invade their nightmares   
> To see into my eyes  
> You’ll find where murder lies  
> Infanticide  
> Harvester of Sorrow (Language is the mad)”  
>  \- Metallica “Harvester of Sorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE/ NON CON 
> 
> PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS IF THESE MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!

The nursery rhyme “Mary Had a Little Lamb” rings through Harry’s mind every time he leaves his cell. He’s the little lamb and everywhere that Louis went, he was sure to go. It’s not that he had a choice in the matter though, because with the dangers of the Bohannon family lurking around the prison, Louis never let Harry out of his sights. By extension of having Louis chaperone him everywhere, at least 2 other members of Tommo’s gang lead them wherever they go. 

Harry would have found this comical if it weren’t for the graveness of the situation. Oddly enough, he felt like Louis was a king and he was his queen, being escorted everywhere by the royal family’s guards. Harry giggles to himself as he imagines Louis in a crown, bossing everyone in the kingdom. Maybe Niall would be the king’s advisor. Or maybe the court jester. 

Harry’s so deep into his own world that he doesn’t even notice the Bohannon’s and the Cobra’s -lead by Stretch and Aiden- stalk towards the Tomlinson Family’s table. He’s finally pulled out of his stupor when he feels a harsh hand grab at his arm. He immediately recoils in surprise. Looking over, he sees the harsh hand belongs to Aiden. 

“Come with me, pretty boy.” Aiden sneers.

Harry frantically looks around. Niall is dealing fists to two men, Liam and Zayn are reaching in their pockets for their makeshift weapons. Calum is pinned against the table as someone dishes fists to his face. Michael is being picked up and thrown to the ground. That’s all he can see around the commotion until he looks down. All he sees is red. 

Luke is sobbing as he cradles Ashton’s limp body in his arms. “Ash, please don’t leave me you son of a bitch.” Luke wails.

A sharpened toothbrush is lodged in Ashton’s stomach, crimson oozing out around the wound.

Harry finally spots Louis in a sea of men, stabbing, punching, and kicking his way through in an attempt to get to Harry. Harry screams when he sees Stretch come up behind him with a chair and smash it over Louis’s head.

Aiden snatches Harry up and throws a sack over his head and drags him away from the debacle. 

“Let me go mother fucker.” Harry attempts to elbow his capturer. 

Harry grunts when he is thrown on a bed. He wiggles around, trying to blindly place his feet on the floor, but a hand pushing on his chest stops him. He feels cloth wrapped around his wrists and on his ankles. He tries to break them apart but to no avail.The sack on his head is ripped off quickly, making his curls stick up from the static.

Harry goes to scream, but Aiden is one step ahead of him, clasping a firm hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

“I’d rather gag you with my cock, but that will come later.” Aiden smiles.

Tears spill down Harry’s cheeks as Aiden pets his curls. Harry feels helpless and totally at Aidens mercy, which frightens him and makes him physically ill.

“Such a pretty little boy.” Aiden coos, tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s left ear.

A particularly fat tear rolls down Harry’s cheek and it catches Aiden’s attention. “Don’t cry babe.” Aiden wipes Harry’s tear away and traces his digit down Harry’s face., “Now, I’m going to move my hand, but if you scream I will shove my cock down your throat. Understood?”

Harry hesitantly nods. Aiden makes good on his promise and lowers his hand to grip Harry’s chin, forcing Harry’s to look in his eyes.

“God you’re perfect.” Aiden groans as he eyes Harry, causing him to whimper frightfully.

“We’ll be so great together. You can be the Bohannon’s queen. How does that sound babydoll?” 

Harry doesn’t answer, making Aiden mad. Raising his hand, Aiden strikes across Harry’s face, “When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me.” 

“S-sounds l-lo-lovely.” Harry barely manages to sputter out, the ringing in his ears becoming deafening.

Aiden raises his hand and smacks him again, “Answer me properly. Be a good little boy and call me Sir.”

“Y-yes sir. S-sorry si-sir.” Harry trembles.

“Good boy.” Aiden says, before roughly claiming Harry’s lips with his own.

Aiden lips were sickeningly chapped and rough as they worked up against Harry’s mouth. Harry sat there stiffly as Aiden forced his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Aiden moans before briefly pulling back, “You might be scared now baby, but one day you will love me.”

The Bohannon’s leader grips Harry’s pants and pulls them down as far as they can with Harry’s ankles being bound. “Fuck, you’re pretty.” 

Harry begins uncontrollable sobbing as Aiden goes to kiss him once more, but all of a sudden, Aiden freezes in his spot with a groan, before falling to the ground.

“Louis!” Harry cries in utter relief as Louis stands behind the limp body, wielding a bloody screwdriver. 

“Oh baby.” Louis says sadly as he gathers Harry into his arms. 

“S-so sorry Lou. I tried to stop him.” Harry sobs into the mobster's neck.

“Shh angel, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Louis pulls Harry’s pants back up and begins cutting through the cloth that bounds his wrists and ankles.

“If anyone is sorry, it’s me.” Louis says earnestly as he wipes the tears from Harry’s face, “I said I would protect you and I failed.” 

“Not your fault,” Harry sniffs, “They hit you in the head with a metal chair.”

“You have to admit love, that was kind of funny.” Louis says, trying to lighten the mood.

“That was nowhere near funny. You could’ve been seriously hurt.” Harry brings his hand to lightly brush against the lump that formed on the back of Louis’ head.

“But I’m fine, and you're fine. Everyones fine angel.” Louis grabs Harry’s wondering head and brings it to his lips, kissing where the cloth had rubbed against his wrist, causing a reddening burn.

Harry gasps when he remembers what happened before Aiden hauled him away. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Louis inquires, worriedly.

“Someone stabbed Ashton! . Tell me he’s okay.” Harry begins to panic all over again, his breath coming out in rugged and uneven puffs.

“Breathe Harry, breathe,” Louis instructs, “He’s fine love, Luke and Cal took him to the medical wing. He should be alright.” 

“Is everyone else alright?” Harry questions.

“Everyones just fine. Aside from broken noses and razor blade gashes, they all are completely unharmed.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Harry slumps against Louis.

“Let’s go back to our cell, hmm?” Louis picks Harry up bridal style and begins walking him down the corridor.

“Rest love, we have a big meeting in an hour.” Louis kisses Harry’s forehead.

“Meeting?” Harry asks softly.

“With the Warden.” Is all that Louis elaborates with before hushing Harry and telling him that he’ll explain more later once Harry is rested. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are the final chapters of this part of the series. There is going to be a second part coming out eventually. Sorry if this is quite short, but I think that the next chapter’s events need to be put by themselves.


End file.
